Talk:Night Falls
In-book images I extracted the images from gw.dat, so I'm not 100% sure that I matched them to the right mission, but I'm reasonably certain for most of them. The only ones that confused were the ones for Grand Court of Sebelkeh and Jennur's Horde - one shows the Court itself (the outpost) while the other shows Margonites inside the Basilica (in the mission). I labeled them in chronological order - since you reach the outpost first, I gave that to Sebelkeh, and then the mission image to Jennur's. I'm also not certain of the ordering for the branching-storyline missions, so I listed them alphabetically. —Dr Ishmael 06:01, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure how to fix it, but i'm pretty sure you got rhilon refuge and pogan passage backward. you can see the water wroks in where poghan passage is. and i'm pretty sure that is a bridge to gandara on the other. i'd fix it myself, but i have little to no confidance.Akbaroth 20:02, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, none of them looked like Rilohn to me, so I labeled that one by elimination - which means it may very well be incorrect. However, the image for Pogahn is (almost) certainly a view from inside the outpost, I recognized the blue hazy lighting immediately. —Dr Ishmael 20:17, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :::Hi, I've updated a couple of the images to match what the book shows in game. Only ones changed so far are Kodonur Crossroads and Rihlon Refuge, switched with each other. Going to check through the rest as I get book entries. Sevoria 22:22, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Same rewards for light/sunsp point? It shouldn't be the same rewards... Lightbringer point are far more difficult to obtain... 22:44, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :They're actually somewhat easier, if you know where to farm. —Dr Ishmael 23:06, 14 November 2008 (UTC) No Normal Version? Ok so Ive got a problem whereby neither Ahkenchu nor the Source of Whispers will give me a normal version of Night Falls, but i can easily receive the hard mode version, and the tyrian and canthan books for both modes. I've done all campaigns and EotN in normal mode only...explanation? GW-Firion 04:38, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :What are your Lightbringer and Sunspear ranks? 04:46, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :: 7 and 9 respectively...you mean you need to be below a certain threshold? GW-Firion 04:52, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :::I Believe your Lightbringer has to be less then 5 and your Sunspear has to be less tehn 8 for them to give you or accept a normal book since you are one off the max title in each they will probaly only take Hard mode books from you and therefore will only give you that book. 04:55, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::::71.230 is correct, as far as I know. 04:59, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :::::fair enough... cheers GW-Firion 05:07, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::So why didn't anyone add it to the article? >.> —Dr Ishmael 05:58, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Because it's a Friday, of course. 05:59, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Some ppl would rather play the update than update the wiki, I guess :p (T/ ) 06:12, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ? Check out the 5. and 6. part of the story. They are the same? on purpose? I doubt it. I don't have this book at the moment or anything so I can't really fix it. Just pointing out... :Read on a bit further...? Also, you mean 4&5 --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:59, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Double Sunspear & Lightbringer Points Just a note: The event didn't double the LB reward for me. This with a normal book. --Tsum Drum 12:12, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :EotN double reputation weekends don't double the reward from books, so I'm not surprised that they're not doubled for SS/LB weekends, either. I'll add it to our notes for the login announcement. —Dr Ishmael 15:56, 17 January 2009 (UTC) LB Maxed Both of my titles Lightbringer and Spearmarshal is maxed. I have the book of Night Falls (hard mode version) and I just filled it. I am talking to Source of Whispers in Chantry and I can't turn in the book. Is this a bug or am I doing it wrong? Or is it because my 2 applicable titles are maxed. Help. Varuuth 03:59, November 11, 2009 (UTC) : never mind . I need to read a little closer Varuuth 04:01, November 11, 2009 (UTC)